Gemini
Click here to return to the directory of supernatural species and phenomena. Named for the constellation of the Twins of Gemini, the phenomenon of the Gemini refers to a single soul being shared by a pair of often identical twins, resulting in what is known as a Gemini Bond between the two. As a normal soul would be too far-stretched to be shared by more than a single being, additional strength is often required for the children to be successfully carried to term; thus Gemini twins are only ever born of a Descendant bloodline. This stretching of a soul over two bodies has never-before occurred in any other circumstance other than with twin children, with a single exception. The first recorded case of these Gemini is dated ca. 901 A.D., describing the fraternal twins Luka and Elsa. Born in modern day Norway, the two were capable of psychically sharing thoughts and feelings between themselves, as well as constantly knowing the other's exact location. Though initially only found amongst the Norwegian peoples, Gemini twins have nowadays been discovered across the globe. The Gemini phenomenon has also been discovered in twins of other species, though it is most commonly found in humans. Gemini twins, other than their supernatural nature, are born as any other set of twins are, and the chance of sharing a Gemini Bond, though reliant on being born of a Descendant bloodline, is relatively due to random chance. Thus, while their abilities remain hidden from the general populace, they are freely able to interact and socialise with the human world. The Gemini Bond The Gemini Bond itself is actually the result of a single soul inhabiting two separate bodies, experiencing two separate extensions of consciousness that are still capable of following the same stream of thought. As there are two separate streams of consciousness, each child is still capable of experiencing reality differently, and still capable of developing their own personalities, though due to their constant psychic link, even with subtle difference, Gemini twins are often found to have similar personality traits. The Bond's Result This Bond between the two enables continuous psychic contact between the two, rendering both capable of experiencing the other's emotions and thoughts in equal measure, also allowing them to actually "leap" their own consciousness into their other twin. That is, Gemini twins are capable are experiencing consciousness through each other's eyes and senses, though they are unable to do so if their other twin does not agree to the shared presence. As all Gemini twins are also Descendants, each twin may also manifest their own individual abilities. Due to the Gemini Bond however, whatever abilities manifest in one twin will also manifest in the other, often making it difficult to discern which twin actually manifested the abilities in question, and which twin simply gained them through the Bond. The Bond's Consequences While the Bond provides many upsides, it also requires each twin to remain within physical proximity and psychic contact with one another. In other words, neither twin can remain absent from the other's physical presence for very long, nor can they be psychically disconnected from the other (usually done by pulling them so far from one another that the neither can psychically reach the other). In either case, both Gemini begin to experience rapid deterioration of health and sanity, to the point of death if continued. Additionally, the Gemini Bond makes it so that if one Gemini should perish, the other twin will as well, regardless of the other's circumstances/situation. One recorded case included one Gemini twin drowning in a river, causing the other to drown as well, even as she was nowhere near the water at the time. Gemini Triplets Though almost always found in twins alone, there has only ever been one recorded case of Gemini triplets. It was found that these three triplets all shared the same soul, a fact that baffled many within the supernatural world. Many within the Academy attribute this fact to a combination of aiding factors, including that each triplet manifested powerful telepathic abilities, which many argue strengthened the psychic link between them, and allowing enough power upon which the single soul could stretch over three bodies. Category:Supernatural Phenomena